<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>猎物 II 11 by MoonSTar_cc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079630">猎物 II 11</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc'>MoonSTar_cc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eunhae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>* BDSM预警<br/>* S0M1预警<br/>* 警官赫 vs 设计师海<br/>* 请大家自行避雷<br/>* 本章预警：没啥预警</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>猎物 II 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>等李东海浑浑噩噩地走回家时，身体已经被入冬的寒风吹的失了温度，眼睛也因为刚刚哭得有些红肿。但他根本不管自己现在有多狼狈，只是略过安倩一个人缩进沙发的角落里。</p><p>安倩从未见过这样的李东海，心脏像是被一根尖锐的针狠狠扎了一下，不见血却很疼。</p><p>看着缩在沙发里的人直打哆嗦，安倩在柜子里翻出了一条毛毯，盖在李东海的身上，然后到厨房找到李东海基本没怎么用过的热水壶准备烧点热水。</p><p> </p><p>安倩比李东海小了两岁，两家是世交也是商业伙伴，家长们从小就想撮合他们两个人。李东海从小就好看，因为她有些男孩子的性格两人相处得很好，而且李东海对她也很好，情窦初开的小女生就这样有些迷迷糊糊地陷进去了。</p><p>李东海喜欢搞设计，家里的企业也有哥哥接手管理，李爸李妈也没有阻止李东海选择自己喜欢的职业，只是看着他跟安倩相处得还算不错，想把两个人的事定下来。</p><p>安倩听到订婚的时候，心里的小鹿迷了方向，把她的心撞的砰砰直响。但李东海却在早几年便认清了自己的性向，同时也了解了自己在性爱上特殊的爱好，跟女人结婚是万万不可能的，却也想通过订婚挡一挡未来的桃花。</p><p>那天晚上李东海带跟安倩坐在一个露天的楼顶上，他们像平常一样喝酒。安倩想问问他会不会答应李爸李妈他们之间的订婚，却在开口前被李东海打断。</p><p>“安倩，我喜欢男孩子，我知道你一直以来都只是把我当哥们儿，之前也有见过你跟一个男生一起去看电影，你应该是喜欢他的吧。”</p><p>“所以我想，我们两个就假装订婚，这样爸妈以后也不会再给我们找别的相亲对象，我们也可以各自找自己喜欢的人，过几年真的想要跟那人结婚了，我再去跟爸妈们解释，取消我们俩之间的订婚，你说好吗？”</p><p>李东海喝着酒，眼睛看向远方星星点点的灯光，偶尔回头看一眼她，安倩看着眼前这个男人的头发被风吹得乱飞，却依旧没有卷走他的魅力，他还是那么好看，嘴里却说着对她而言过于残忍的话。</p><p>如果你爱的人不爱你，那是不是以一个亲近的身份待在他身边也好呢？</p><p>她没有想过将爱意宣之于口，只是想用未婚妻的身份陪在他身边，就算只有几年也好。安倩盯着李东海的侧脸，灌了一大口酒，勉强拉起嘴角回应道：“好。”</p><p>“那就这么说定啦！”安倩看到李东海因为她的回答眼睛亮了一下，压下心里的苦涩，只是安静地在一旁喝酒，“那我明天就跟他们说一下，就两家人简单办一个小酒会就好，你看怎么样？”</p><p>安倩点了点头，错开目光也学者李东海看向远方的光点。风偷偷吹落了一滴泪水，却被安倩迅速抬手擦掉。</p><p>但其实两个人订婚以后的相处并没有什么改变，家族比较大型的活动还是他们俩一块出席，偶尔到李东海自己住的家里拜访时有见到另一个男人，但通常李东海都是笑着讲那个男人送走，然后带她到外面吃饭。</p><p>她好像没见过李东海真正对谁动心过，他像是一朵高岭之花，还没有谁能够真正地接近他，将他摘下，占为己有。</p><p>偶尔安倩也会跟李东海开玩笑地说：“怎么这么多年了也没见你有想结婚的念头，再拖两年，你可能真的要跟我结婚了。”</p><p>“爱情讲究缘分，我这是缘分还没找上门来。再说了，说不定是你先有想要结婚的人，然后想要跟我取消订婚呢。”</p><p>我是有想结婚的人，但那个人却不会跟我结婚。</p><p>安倩在心底苦笑了一声，然后装着生气地瞪了李东海一眼回呛到：“我还小，不着急。”</p><p>“是是是，您还是小女孩，我是老男人了。”李东海笑着回应道，然后送了一块切好的牛排到嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>所以安倩这次上门拜访见到李赫宰时，本以为会跟过去一样。李东海会把男人送走，然后在跟她两个人吃吃饭聊聊天。</p><p>但当她站在门外，看到李东海因为她的出现而慌张的神情，还有些心虚地看了旁边的男人时，安倩便知道这个男人接近了这朵高岭之花，还轻而易举地摘下了。</p><p>李东海真的找到让他心动的人了。</p><p>这个认知让她有些嫉妒，被冲昏了头的人脱口而出未婚妻的名号，像是示威，又像是宣誓主权，打得男人措手不及。</p><p>但她知道这些都是假的，她看到了李东海的慌张，男人失望离开的时候李东海的难过和绝望。亲眼见到自己爱的人因为另一个人起伏的情绪，心里很疼，但也让她清醒了一点：这个男人本就不属于她，从始至终，她拥有的只有一个名号罢了。</p><p>忍着心痛提醒着李东海去追人，看着那慌乱又着急的背影，有泪水从眼眶滑落下来，然后斩断所有的希望，跟这个无疾而终的暗恋告别。</p><p>热水烧开的声音拉回安倩的理智，倒了一杯热水端到李东海面前，开口说道：“你先喝点热水让自己暖和起来，再这样下午你会生病的。”</p><p>“我不要。”李东海像是一个钻牛角尖的倔强小孩，“我要是生病了他就会心软回来了。”</p><p>“你要是生病了就没法去找他好好解释清楚我们的关系了，那时候他才真的是伤心难过，就算你生病可能也不管你了。”</p><p>“你胡说，他最心疼我了。”</p><p>安倩也没想到眼前这个人会变得这么小孩子，只好耐着性子哄道：“那你就赶紧喝了这杯热水，然后去洗个热水澡，不要生病才可以好好跟他解释对吧。”</p><p>“可是他说他想自己一个人待着，你说他是不是要跟我分手？”说到这个，李东海的眼里又慢慢聚满了水雾，泪水一滴一滴地滴落下来。</p><p>“谁碰到这种事情都需要先冷静一下的，你给他一点时间，等他冷静下来了再去找他，跟他解释清楚就好了啊。”安倩把手里的水杯塞到李东海手里，尽可能理智的安抚男人的情绪。</p><p>“好，我给他时间。”</p><p> </p><p>李赫宰跟警察厅请了一天的假，在家里喝得烂醉。他本想用酒精来麻痹自己的神经，却没想到喝醉以后更是每分钟都想着李东海。</p><p>家里有太多李东海留下的痕迹，不管他去到哪里，眼前都能浮现出之前两个人在家里打闹的画面。最后李赫宰只是躺在床上，盯着天花板放空，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着：“李东海，你为什么要骗我。”</p><p>第二天清晨，宿醉的人脑袋里像是被人塞了一颗炸弹，好像随时都会疼炸了。但他却一秒钟也不想在家里待着，他根本没法在这个处处充斥着李东海印记的家里冷静下来。</p><p>所以李赫宰开始睡在警察厅里，每天都用大量的工作来填满每一分钟，这样就能不想李东海了。他没敢点开李东海发过来的任何消息，也没有接通过李东海的电话，他躲在警察厅里，躲着李东海。</p><p>但就算是李赫宰这样规律锻炼的人也经不住这样拼命的工作，在办公室里走着走着就突然晕倒的人把所有警察厅里的同事吓坏了，赶忙把人送到医院里去。</p><p>好在只是疲劳过度才晕倒的，醒了就能够出院。</p><p>几个人在医院忙活了一会便出去买吃的去了，只留下石佳一个人在医院里看着李赫宰。</p><p>石佳是知道李东海的存在的，她也看到李赫宰最近工作有多拼命，黑眼圈更是一天比一天更深。她不知道李赫宰是不是跟李东海吵架了，但还是觉得这样的情况应该让李东海知道。</p><p>于是她拿了李赫宰的手机用那人的指纹解了锁，拨通了最近频繁打进来的号码。</p><p>接到电话的人有些惊喜，开口便激动地喊着那人的名字：“赫！”</p><p>“那个……”却听到了电话那头传来女人的声音。</p><p>“请问您是？”</p><p>“我是石佳，您认识我的……”</p><p>“李警官他晕倒了，现在在医院，您要过来吗？”</p><p>“他怎么了！”听到那人晕倒进医院了，李东海整个人都慌了神，有些手忙脚乱地穿好衣服就往外跑去。</p><p>“您把地址告诉我，我现在就过去。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>